


One true pairing

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ficwriter!au, web!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Kim Minseok e Byun Baekhyun são grandes amigos desde a escola e, devido sua paixão pela escrita e por Harry Potter, ambos resolveram criar uma conta para postarem fanfics. Após conquistarem uma grande legião de fãs que os acompanham em qualquer história, os dois amigos resolvem fazer uma twitcam para interagirem com seus leitores e realizarem desafios, sem saber que um desafio em especial colocaria toda a amizade à prova.





	One true pairing

Kim Minseok e Byun Baekhyun são amigos desde que se entendem por gente, o que significa que se conheceram na escola quando pequenos e não se largaram mais. Apesar de Minseok ser dois anos mais velho que Baekhyun, isso nunca os atrapalhou em nada. Baekhyun gostava de ter amizade com o mais velho porque sabia que Minseok o protegeria quando alguém quisesse brigar consigo – Baekhyun também sabia reconhecer que procurava motivo para briga às vezes – e Minseok gostava de conversar com Baekhyun porque o mais novo sabia ser divertido.

 

Suas famílias sempre foram vizinhas, então a convivência entre os dois rapazes foi estimulada por seus pais, que também são grandes amigos. Todos os domingos as famílias Kim e Byun fazem um almoço em conjunto, alternando a casa do anfitrião de vez em quando, apenas para colocar todo o assunto em dia que a vida adulta os impede de conversar. Baekhyun e Minseok gostavam de se esconder nos quartos um do outro sempre que acabavam os almoços e se colocavam a ler seus livros favoritos.

 

Os dois garotos possuem personalidades distintas, mas nada que pudesse afetá-los. Baekhyun precisava de alguém que o colocasse limites e Minseok sabia impor respeito de uma forma surpreendente com o menor, da mesma forma que Baekhyun sabia como divertir Minseok como ninguém. Os únicos momentos em que tanto Minseok quanto Baekhyun não estavam conversando era quando estavam dividindo algum livro, onde as únicas palavras proferidas eram “já terminou?” e “posso virar a página?”. 

 

Seus colegas de escola já estavam acostumados a vê-los juntos, apesar das séries que os separavam. Os amigos de Minseok acostumaram-se à presença dos amigos mais novos de Baekhyun, até mesmo tornaram-se um grupo de amigos graças aos dois.  Viviam conversando nos intervalos entre as aulas, quando podiam jogar-se pelos cantos do pátio da escola e falar sobre seus assuntos favoritos. No início, era difícil fazer com que Baekhyun envolvesse qualquer outra pessoa que não Minseok na conversa, mas acabaram acostumando-se à preferência que um sempre manteve pelo outro.

 

Gostavam de seu círculo de amizade porque cada um dos componentes tinha sua parcela de importância na personalidade que desenvolveram, principalmente se levassem em conta seus livros favoritos. Os amigos de Minseok, como LuHan e Joonmyeon, gostavam de livros históricos enquanto que os amigos de Baekhyun, como Chanyeol e Sehun, gostavam de livros de fantasia. Juntos, conseguiam trocar livros entre si que os levavam a um equilíbrio entre seus gostos e cada livro recomendado trazia um pouquinho da personalidade de cada um.

 

Foi Minseok quem apresentou Harry Potter a Baekhyun e esse foi o início de sua paixão literária pelo mundo bruxo criado por J.K. Rowling. Os dois amigos devoraram os livros em pouquíssimo tempo e viviam debatendo sobre seus personagens favoritos e suas ações (“Snape sempre esteve certo ou não?”, “O bullying dos Marotos justifica as ações do Snape?”, “Por que as pessoas classificam Draco como um personagem tão vazio?”). Seus pais gostavam de vê-los conversando sobre os livros, por vezes estimulando seus vícios dando algum dos livros spin-off de Harry Potter, sendo  _Quadribol através dos séculos_  o preferido de Baekhyun e  _Os contos de Beedle, o Bardo_  o de Minseok.

 

Através d’Os Contos, Minseok teve a ideia que mudaria seus dias com Baekhyun: se a própria J.K escreveu contos separados da história principal, por que eles também não fariam o mesmo? Sempre há aqueles pontos da história que você acha que merecem mais atenção e, por isso, acha que pode escrevê-los você mesmo e foi pensando dessa forma que Minseok disse a Baekhyun que poderiam escrever suas ideias sobre o mundo de Harry Potter. Sabia que Baekhyun adorava escrever tanto quanto si próprio e, como previsto, o mais novo realmente adorou a ideia.

 

Baekhyun tinha acabado de fazer 15 anos quando publicaram sua primeira história em um site de fanfics que encontraram enquanto navegavam na internet atrás de histórias como as suas, onde narravam encontros furtivos entre Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger. A história foi ideia de Minseok, que gostava de imaginar finais e casais diferentes do proposto por Rowling; segundo o mais velho, se Draco e Hermione terminassem a série juntos, seria uma ótima propaganda para a cultura de miscigenação entre os bruxos, já que um sangue puro estaria com uma nascida trouxa e estava tudo bem assim.

 

Demoraram dias para decidir o nome de sua conta, já que teriam uma conta em conjunto, e por fim escolheram  _Baconzi_. Era uma história engraçada, a desse nick; Minseok gostava de chamar Baekhyun de bacon e Baekhyun gostava de chama-lo de baozi, então, depois de tanto tempo escolhendo e rejeitando nomes, resolveram unir seus apelidos em algo que fosse engraçado. Tanto Minseok quanto Baekhyun nunca se esqueceriam da ansiedade em esperar que alguém leia o que escreveram e que concordem com o proposto pela história e ainda mantém o primeiro comentário recebido salvo em documentos especiais em seus computadores, como uma lembrança dos velhos tempos.

 

Depois de mais algumas histórias postadas, _Baconzi_  estabeleceu uma grande legião de leitores que os seguiam através da conta no site de fanfics e em suas redes sociais. Os dois amigos gostavam de toda a atenção que recebiam, embora sentissem o peso da pressão de continuarem produzindo bons conteúdos para agradar seus leitores. Gostavam de interagir com as pessoas que gostavam de suas palavras através do  _twitter_  e adoravam jogar seus nomes no  _search_  do site para ver o que estavam falando sobre suas histórias e suas vidas.

 

Agora que Baekhyun e Minseok completavam seus 17 e 19 anos respectivamente, Baconzi alcançou o auge em suas carreiras como ficwriters – ambos gostavam de classificar como uma profissão, já que exigia tempo e dedicação de suas partes – e alguns fatos engraçados surgiram com a fama, como, por exemplo, o fato de que leitores gostavam de shippá-los como um casal. Minseok se recordava do quanto riu quando encontrou os primeiros tweets trocados entre seus leitores e comentavam o quanto suas interações eram fofas.

 

Os dois amigos gostavam de ter um contato mais direto com seus leitores, então não era raro que realizassem  _twitcams_  em dias definidos a cada mês. Minseok sabia que tinha sua culpa em estarem sendo considerados como um casal, porque admitia que Baekhyun vivia grudado em seu braço como se não pudesse largá-lo e costumava chamar Baekhyun com terminações fofas em seu nome, como Baekhyunnie. Sempre viram que algumas leitoras costumavam surtar nos comentários da  _twitcam_  quando tinham algum momento fofo, mas nunca ligaram muito para esse fato.

 

Minseok sabia seus motivos para evitar tocar nesse assunto com Baekhyun. Acompanhou todo o crescimento do garoto até seus dezessete anos e a personalidade de Baekhyun sempre o deixou encantado; gostava de como não tinha tempo ruim para que Baekhyun tentasse fazê-lo sorrir com alguma piada e gostava de sua aura energética. Apesar de algumas brincadeiras de mau gosto do mais novo que os levavam a trocar alguns tapas, Baekhyun sempre foi uma constante em sua vida e dificilmente se enxergava sem os risos do mais novo às suas costas. Dessa forma, o fato de ter tantas pessoas encarando-o como um casal fazia com que os sentimentos que ignorou por meses voltassem à tona.

 

Baekhyun nunca demostrou nenhum interesse de sua parte, apesar de saber que seu melhor amigo gostava de pessoas de ambos os sexos (Baekhyun costumava brincar que  _por que ter metade do mundo se posso ter o mundo inteiro?_ ). O Byun era muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos e Minseok demorou meses para descobrir sobre seu interesse em uma garota da escola quando tinha 14 anos, por isso sempre tentou ignorar a tentação de perguntar a Baekhyun o que achava das ideias de seus leitores a respeito de seus futuros amorosos.

 

A faculdade chegou para Minseok atrapalhando um pouco seus planos de passar mais tempo com Baekhyun escrevendo, já que agora ambos tinham compromissos diferentes com Baekhyun esforçando-se em seu último ano na escola e Minseok tendo tantos trabalhos para fazer que sequer conseguia pensar em qual faria primeiro. Suas fanfics acabaram ficando em segunda plano durante algum tempo, levando seus leitores a se questionarem por onde a dupla andava.

 

Suas interações no twitter também decaíram bastante, o que os amedrontava em pensar que talvez dessa forma seus leitores pudessem esquecê-los conforme o tempo passava. O nervosismo em produzir algo para postarem gerava o efeito inverso e parecia que todas suas ideias de nada valiam e não conseguiam escrever nem um parágrafo sequer. Tanto Baekhyun quanto Minseok estavam quase enxergando o fim de  _Baconzi_.

 

Era um dia quente de verão e Minseok aproveitava seu primeiro dia de férias com Baekhyun. Combinaram dias antes de tomar sorvete na sorveteria que adoravam e que passariam o dia todo tentando escrever alguma coisa, já que agora que Minseok estava de férias e Baekhyun estava esperando as respostas de seus vestibulares, poderiam aliviar o estresse da vida adulta infiltrando-se em seu mundo favorito: o de Harry Potter.

 

Até a parte do sorvete deu muito certo. Os dois passaram horas conversando enquanto tomavam seus sorvetes e se divertindo como nos velhos tempos de escola, quando ambos tinham tempo suficiente para cabular algumas aulas e ficarem no parque próximo à escola onde aproveitavam e rascunhavam suas histórias em seus cadernos. Seus sorvetes já tinham acabado e seus risos cessado quando resolveram que era hora de voltar para casa. A mãe de Baekhyun sabia que iria dormir na casa de seu melhor amigo, então não houve empecilho algum no caminho até a casa do mais velho.

 

Minseok saiu de casa no momento em que passou na faculdade, dificultando um pouco mais seus encontros com Baekhyun já que não mais eram vizinhos. Seus pais compraram um pequeno apartamento próximo à sua faculdade que era o suficiente para Minseok, já que passava todo seu tempo fora da faculdade dentro de seu quarto. Baekhyun passava alguns fins de semana consigo e o mais novo já não fazia cerimônia em chegar em seu apartamento abrindo sua geladeira ou deitando-se em cama, mas Minseok não se importava; gostava de ver como a forma como Baekhyun age consigo não mudou conforme o tempo passava e ambos amadureciam.

 

O notebook estava aberto em frente aos dois rapazes, com um documento do word em branco aberto. O silêncio incomum entre ambos pairava acima de suas cabeças, afastando qualquer ideia que antes tivessem. Escrever sempre foi o melhor passatempo para Baekhyun e Minseok e encontrar-se na situação onde não conseguiam formular uma linha de pensamento era estressante para os dois. Encaravam-se de vez em quando e uma centelha de esperança até surgia quando um dos dois começava a digitar furiosamente, mas logo em seguida se esvaía ao que foi escrito estar sendo apagado mais uma vez.

 

“Não consigo pensar em nada”, Baekhyun reclamou, jogando-se de costas na cama. “Isso é muito frustrante.”

 

“Talvez a gente esteja forçando a situação”, Minseok respondeu olhando-o. Também já tinha desistido de continuar a escrever. “Se as ideias não vêm, vamos esperar até que venham.”

 

“Estamos há oito meses em  _hiatus_ , Min.” Baekhyun suspirou. “As pessoas vão nos esquecer de vez.”

 

“Eu confio nos nossos leitores, a gente ainda recebe alguns tweets cobrando atualização ou novas fanfics.” Minseok deu de ombros. “Tenho certeza que eles entendem que a vida não está fácil pra gente.”

 

“Acha que vai melhorar quando eu entrar na faculdade?”

 

“Acho é que você vai entender porque eu digo que reclamar na escola não é nada em comparação ao que reclamo da faculdade.” Minseok observou. “Mas aí seus pais deixarão que você venha morar aqui e nós teremos mais tempo para escrevermos juntos.”

 

“Você é o mais velho e está insinuando que vamos virar as noites escrevendo ao invés de dormir para estarmos despertos para as aulas no dia seguinte?”, Baekhyun riu erguendo-se na cama e sustentando-se com um braço só. “Eu não esperava isso de você, hyung.”

 

Minseok sabia que Baekhyun nunca usava  _hyung_  consigo, não importa a diferença de idade entre eles, então sempre que ouvia um  _hyung_  vindo do mais novo, sabia que a entonação denotava que estava se divertindo com a situação. Minseok bateu no braço que apoiava Baekhyun, fazendo-o cair novamente na cama, ouvindo seus risos ainda assim.

 

“Nada que a gente não fizesse na época da escola, podemos fazer na faculdade também”, Minseok respondeu-o.

 

Baekhyun levantou-se mais uma vez, sentando-se e deixando as costas retas no encosto da cama. Minseok fechou o notebook com um dos pés, arrastando-se na cama até que alcançasse Baekhyun e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando. Sentia falta de interagir com seus leitores, mas o final de semestre tomou-lhe todo seu tempo e Baekhyun também estava atarefado com o final de seu ano escolar, não costumavam fazer nenhuma  _twitcam_  sem o outro. Sabia que Baekhyun também sentia, porque o mais novo era quem mais atualizava o twitter durante seu período de  _hiatus_.

 

“O que você acha de fazermos uma twitcam?”, Baekhyun perguntou. “Nós podemos anunciar agora no twitter e combinar um dia com o pessoal, sinto falta das loucuras deles.”

 

“Sabe que o que mais vamos ler é cobrança para voltarmos a escrever, não é?”,

 

“Sei”, Baekhyun disse. “Mas nós mesmos estamos nos cobrando, vai ver se tivermos a cobrança de mais alguém a gente toma vergonha na cara.”

 

Minseok riu porque parecia mais fácil quando Baekhyun estava falando, como se seus leitores tivessem o poder secreto de ativar o lado escritor dentro de si. Entretanto, não podia negar que a ideia de fazer mais uma  _twitcam_  o deixava feliz, estava mesmo pensando agora pouco sobre como sentia falta de seus leitores, não é? Por isso, apanhou o notebook mais uma vez, apoiando-o em suas coxas enquanto observava pelo canto de olho Baekhyun mover-se inquieto, feliz.

 

Esperou que o site abrisse, enquanto ouvia as mil ideias de Baekhyun para interagir com os leitores. Quase sempre ficavam conversando aleatoriedades na  _twitcam_  e respondendo as perguntas que encontravam no  _chat_ , mas o Byun parecia estar animado para mudar tudo dessa vez. Se não poderia surpreender seus seguidores com novas histórias, surpreenderia de outra forma e, no momento em que a ideia o correu, sabia que Minseok concordaria consigo.

 

Quando o  _Twitter_  finalmente carregou, Baekhyun roubou o notebook do colo de Minseok.

 

“Eu tive uma ideia”, anunciou antes que o melhor amigo dissesse alguma coisa. “O que você acha de promovermos desafios com os seguidores? Eles não mandam desafios e nós os realizamos, eu tenho certeza que eles vão gostar da ideia.”

 

“Não tenho certeza é se eu vou gostar da ideia”, Minseok disse. “Porém, parece divertido. Vindo da mente de um diabinho como você, não me surpreende.”

 

“Sua visão sobre mim é sempre positiva,  _hyung_ , agradeço”, Baekhyun rolou os olhos.

 

Minseok começou a ler a timeline de sua conta em conjunto com Baekhyun, criada especialmente para as twitcams, mas tornou-se a mais utilizada por ambos depois de um tempo. Baekhyun começou a tuitar qualquer tipo de assunto, apenas para atrair atenção do maior número de seguidores possível. Depois de um certo tempo, suas  _mentions_  já estavam explodindo em mensagens mais uma vez.

 

> **@XiuBaekMin:** Pessoal! Hoje nós tivemos uma ideia para animar vocês. Sabemos do nosso  _hiatus_  e estamos bem tristes com isso ): Por isso vamos fazer uma  _twitcam_!!

 

Os dois rapazes riram baixo ao ver todas as  _mentions_  que receberam após o  _tweet_ ser enviado. Adoravam a sensação de serem tão queridos por tantas pessoas que sequer os conheciam fora da internet, dava uma sensação gostosa de reconhecimento depois de tanto trabalho duro (ambos imaginavam que escrever era mais fácil antes de toda a pressão para escrevem mais e mais). Tudo valia a pena quando liam cada uma das  _mentions_  que recebiam de seus leitores.

 

> **@XiuBaekMin:** O Xiumin entrou de férias agora, está sorridente e todo feliz, e eu estou esperando os resultados do vestibular bem triste, então me alegrem
> 
>  
> 
> **@XiuBaekMin:**  O que vocês acham desse sábado à noite? Xiumin e eu não temos nada a fazer (além de atualizar as histórias, mas relevem, a gente chega lá um dia)
> 
>  
> 
> **@XiuBaekMin:**  Podemos fazer à noite, quando todos vocês estiverem aqui. Vai ser algo diferente do que já fizemos antes e precisamos da colaboração de toooodos vocês!
> 
>  
> 
> **@XiuBaekMin:**  Vocês precisam bolar alguns desafios que vamos realizar durante a twitcam. Não perdoem por acharem ridículo, o Xiumin vai adorar realizar cada um deles!
> 
>  
> 
> **@XiuBaekMin:** Ele está me batendo agora, me defendam ;-; então sábado, a partir das 19h, tragam seus desafios! Nós voltaremos assim que pudermos. <3
> 
>  
> 
> **@XiuBaekMin:**  Já comentei o quanto odeio esse limite de caracteres? Olha esse flood aqui. A gente ama vocês, nos esperem~! Câmbio, Baek desliga~

 

As  _mentions_  continuaram a chegar com todos seus seguidores felicíssimos com a ideia de mais uma  _twitcam_. Assim como os dois escritores, seus leitores também sentiam falta de suas interações, apesar da grande maioria entender que estavam passando por momentos difíceis em suas vidas acadêmicas. Tê-los de volta, nem que seja para uma  _twitcam_  especial, já tornaria a noite de sábado menos tediosa para todos que passavam seus sábados em casa.

 

O notebook voltou para Minseok, que passou certo tempo lendo as mentions que recebia. Algumas delas continham apenas “XIUBAEK” escrito e Minseok sabia que esse era o nome que deram a seu  _couple_  com Baekhyun, já que assinava como Xiumin na internet. Baekhyun costumava rir de todos esses  _tweets_  e até mesmo estipulavam um número de quantos receberiam antes mesmo de tuitar alguma coisa.

 

Porém, dessa vez, Minseok não se sentia tão animado em ler este nome.

 

“Baekhyun”, chamou. “Você sabe que provavelmente vão nos mandar qualquer desafio do tipo “beije o Baekhyun”, não sabe?”

 

“E você iria adorar, não é, todo mundo quer me beijar, sou a melhor pessoa do mundo”, Baekhyun disse risonho, recebendo um travesseiro em sua cara como resposta. “A gente só ignora, Min. Podemos dizer no começo da  _twitcam_  que não vamos nos beijar ou coisa do tipo.”

 

Isso não tranquilizou Minseok, porque sabia que Baekhyun sempre acabava cedendo às vontades de seus leitores – quantas e quantas vezes Minseok não o ouviu reclamando sobre escrever romance com Draco e Ginny apenas porque estavam pedindo, apesar de odiar o casal – e não faria diferente dessa vez. Baekhyun sempre levou tudo na brincadeira e ele não se sentiria remotamente afetado com qualquer coisa que fizessem.

 

Minseok, infelizmente, não podia dizer o mesmo de si.

 

“Estou animado agora!”, Baekhyun disse. Minseok saiu da conta no twitter, deixando o notebook aos pés da cama mais uma vez, dessa vez tocando uma música qualquer em volume baixo. “Sábado já é daqui dois dias! Vou dormir aqui e podemos fazer aqueles programas que você gosta, de assistir filmes de terror e pipoca com manteiga depois da  _twitcam_.”

 

Minseok sorriu, concordando. Apesar da alma animada e inquieta que habita seu corpo, Baekhyun sempre soube dar prioridade aos hobbies do mais velho, que sempre preferiu ficar em casa assistindo a maratonas de filme ou de suas séries favoritas a ter que sair e enfrentar uma multidão de pessoas. Minseok é a única pessoa que consegue fazer Baekhyun negar-se às suas vontades de adolescente em querer sair para todas as festas que encontrassem apenas para deixar o melhor amigo feliz.

 

Minseok concluiu que adorava a amizade que estabeleceram nos mais de dez anos de convívio, onde aprenderam a negar-se algumas coisas para deixar o outro feliz. Gostava do silêncio confortável que às vezes estabelecia-se entre os dois, assim como gostava das conversas e risadas intermináveis. Enquanto observava Baekhyun sorrir animado com sua própria ideia, Minseok prometeu a si mesmo que, independentemente dos resultados dos desafios propostos por seus seguidores, não deixaria que nada afetasse sua amizade com Baekhyun.

 

**. . .**

 

Sábado chegou mais cedo do que Minseok previu.

 

Arrumou a casa da melhor forma que um universitário preguiçoso conseguiria e esperou até que Baekhyun chegasse. Seu celular acusava que Baekhyun estava atrasado, pois já passava das 19h; o computador estava ligado e passava seu tempo observando a  _timeline_  do  _twitter_. Muitos de seus seguidores estavam mandando  _mentions_  perguntando da  _twitcam_  prometida e Minseok se perguntou se conseguiriam fazer no horário, já que Baekhyun está atrasado.

 

> **@XiuBaekMin:**  Gente, o Baek se atrasou. Ele sempre se atrasa, vocês lembram, né? Só mais um pouco de paciência~!

 

Enviou o  _tweet_  e esperou. Em descanso havia um documento do word aberto novamente, enquanto rascunhava algumas ideias para passar o tempo enquanto Baekhyun não chega. Apesar de terem uma conta em conjunto, nem todas suas histórias foram escritas em dupla e Minseok tinha alguns momentos de rompante de criatividade que o levava ao word antes mesmo que pensasse direito. No final, quase nunca fazia sentido, mas gostava dos textos mesmo assim, eram especiais para si.

 

Seus textos quase sempre sem sentido eram especiais para si porque sempre surgiam quando estava pensando em algum momento importante do passado; muitos dos seus textos são inspirados em seus amigos, nas aventuras vividas em conjunto, na ansiedade ao esperar o resultado do vestibular e a felicidade de ter entrado na faculdade, mas principalmente o recordavam de Baekhyun. O garoto mais novo estava constantemente em suas memórias, sempre fez parte ativamente de sua vida e estava em todas as suas palavras mais secretas.

 

Baekhyun nunca viu nenhum de seus textos queridos; gostavam de compartilhar seus textos e pedir conselhos, mas esses são especiais e pessoais demais para que Xiumin pudesse compartilhá-los sem vergonha alguma. Gostava de tê-los para si como seu pequeno tesouro pessoal.

 

O barulho da porta se abrindo o tirou de seus pensamentos, levando-o a minimizar o documento por puro reflexo. Baekhyun tinha a chave de seu apartamento, já que era o segundo lugar que o Byun mais frequentava e Minseok se perguntou quanto tempo passou escrevendo sozinho até que Baekhyun chegasse. Reabriu o documento para salvá-lo e fechá-lo antes que Baekhyun irrompesse por seu quarto, sem se preocupar em reler o que tinha escrito, poderia ver outra hora sozinho.

 

“Desculpa o atraso!”, Baekhyun exclamou jogando-se ao seu lado. “Meus pais receberam uns amigos antigos, os Kim. Precisavam que eu estivesse em casa para me apresentar a filha deles, como se eu estivesse me importando.”

 

“Ela era bonita?”, Minseok perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

 

“Um pouco.” Baekhyun deu de ombros. “Não faz muito meu tipo, mas meus pais acharam que ela seria uma nora  _adorável_. Eles são muito óbvios.”

 

“Talvez você realmente precise de uma namorada”, Minseok apontou, “para ver se deixa de ser tão chato assim.”

 

“Está com ciúmes, Min?”, Baekhyun riu, jogando os braços em torno do pescoço de Minseok. “Você sabe que o meu amor é para você, não se sinta assim!”

 

Minseok corou um pouco com a súbita declaração do melhor amigo, antes que pudesse avisá-lo de que já tinha começado a  _twitcam_. Baekhyun olhou para o notebook e sorriu vendo alguns comentários começando a aparecer, sem se importar de estar com os braços ainda ao redor do pescoço do mais velho. Incomodado com o que poderiam continuar a dizer sobre ambos, Minseok retirou os braços de Baekhyun de seu pescoço e acenou para a câmera do notebook.

 

“Alô, pessoal! Sou o Xiumin e o descarado ao meu lado é o Baekhyun!”, Minseok os apresentou. “Faz um tempinho que a gente não faz nenhuma  _twitcam_ , mas prometemos que vamos tentar ser mais frequentes por aqui, se o Baekhyun parar de atrasar tanto.”

 

“Não foi por querer, eu juro!”, Baekhyun se defendeu. “Mas vamos ao que interessa agora: vocês nos trouxeram desafios?”

 

Os comentários não paravam de subir e os dois rapazes tentaram lê-los conforme chegavam. Alguns traziam desafios como Minseok esperava, perdeu a conta de quantos “se beijem!!” leu, mas outros eram realmente divertidos. Seus leitores eram muito criativos para criar desafios, talvez pudessem pedir um pouco da criatividade emprestada para continuarem escrevendo.

 

Baekhyun começou a anotar alguns dos desafios propostos, para não se perderem em meio aos comentários. Enquanto Minseok continuava a entreter o público, comentando aleatoriedades da vida na faculdade e como sentia falta da época da escola, Baekhyun recortava os desafios propostos e amassava os papeizinhos para poderem escolhê-los à pura sorte.

 

Minseok espiou por cima dos ombros do Byun os desafios que estava anotando. Em sua mente, não parecia justo deixar que Baekhyun escolhesse os desafios, já que conhecia a mente maléfica que trabalhava por detrás do corpo diminuto; Baekhyun não mediria esforços para fazê-lo passar vergonha na internet, como já fizera em outros momentos. O mais novo, ao perceber suas intenções, cutucou-o, indicando que deveria voltar a ler os comentários e conversar com os seguidores. Minseok manteve o olhar por canto de olho, ignorando as reclamações de Baekhyun sobre ter pouca confiança nele.

 

“Temos prontos alguns desafios!”, Baekhyun exclamou voltando a ficar ao alcance da câmera. “Anotei as propostas de vocês, vamos sorteá-las para poder realizar aos poucos. Você começa, Min.”

 

Minseok apanhou um dos papeizinhos dobrados de forma aleatória, sem se preocupar muito com o que viria. Se seria obrigado a passar vergonha na  _twitcam_ , nada mais justo que arrastar Baekhyun consigo, afinal, amigos não servem justamente para essas coisas? Abriu o papel franzindo o cenho para o que encontrou escrito.

 

“Comer feijãozinho de todos os sabores. Quem pegar o pior, terá que escrever o  _notp_  em alguma fanfic futura”, leu. “Como vocês sabem que ainda tenho?”

 

“Vem uma infinidade deles, aquilo nunca acaba”, Baekhyun riu. “Vai pegá-los, Min, vamos comer juntos! Como era mesmo nossa filosofia,  _you jump, I jump_?”

 

“Vocês sabiam que o Baekhyun é secretamente apaixonado por Titanic?”, Minseok comentou, com um ar risonho.

 

Como esperado, diversos comentários surgiram em sua visão cantando a música tema do filme,  _My Heart Will Go On_. Baekhyun acabou entrando na onda e começou a cantar em seguida, erguendo os braços como se fosse a própria Rose à espera do seu Jack – deliberadamente ignorando os pedidos para que Minseok encenasse consigo a cena épica do filme. Baekhyun parecia estar se divertindo enquanto canta e se balança como se fosse levado pelo vento, então Minseok resolveu que não faria mal deixá-lo acabar um pouco com sua imagem na internet.

 

Minseok correu até a cozinha para apanhar seus doces. Os feijõezinhos realmente demoravam a acabar, já que o medo de apanhar um realmente ruim fazia com que Minseok demorasse a comê-los. Voltou com todo o saquinho para o quarto, onde Baekhyun ria enquanto comentava algumas coisas também; às vezes o mais novo esquecia que deveria falar com os seguidores, ao invés de escrever junto deles.

 

“Estão aqui”, Minseok anunciou. “Pegue um, Baek.”

 

“Eu não me lembro mais o que cada cor significa”, Baekhyun comentou, “estou com medo de apanhar um realmente ruim, não quero escrever Draco e Ginny de novo.”

 

“Não estou muito preocupado com isso, não tenho um  _notp_  realmente”, Minseok deu de ombros, apanhando um feijãozinho branco. “Hm, marshmallows, muito bom.”

 

A careta no rosto de Baekhyun denunciava que o seu não era exatamente gostoso. “Cera de ouvido, eu queria estar morto”, Baekhyun reclamou. “Eu não quero Draco e Ginny, mudem minha prenda, já basta esse gosto horrível!”

 

“Parece que alguém aqui não sabe perder, não é, mesmo?”, Minseok riu, empurrando Baekhyun de leve para que pudesse aparecer mais na câmera. Baekhyun fazia caretas manhosas às suas costas enquanto reclama do gosto ruim que ficou em sua boca e Minseok agradecia internamente nunca ter apanhado nenhum de cera de ouvido.

 

“Eu espero que você pegue o de vômito um dia e eu esteja aqui para poder gravar e jogar no twitter”, Baekhyun reclamou.

 

“Que bebê manhoso que nós temos aqui”, Minseok zombou segurando o riso.

 

Os dois amigos continuaram a realizar os desafios que eram propostos. Baekhyun apanhou o próximo papelzinho, desdobrando-o para descobrir que teria que comer wasabi. Minseok riu da cara de seu amigo enquanto observava-o caminhar até a cozinha em passos duros, reclamando sobre como teve a ideia e estava só se dando mal sozinho. Pelos comentários que podia ler, Minseok percebeu que seus seguidores também estavam adorando a situação; Baekhyun sempre foi o garoto que pregava peças, e agora estava na hora de suas consequências.

 

O Byun voltou com wasabi em uma colher, encarando a mistura verde com uma careta desgostosa. Minseok virou o notebook para que todos pudessem ver perfeitamente o rosto do Byun se contorcer com o gosto ruim enquanto o riso do mais alto ecoa pelo quarto. Eram nesses momentos que Minseok adorava ter Baekhyun consigo, em momentos tão banais quanto uma  _twitcam_  e uma colher de wasabi poderia diverti-lo muito mais do que imaginava.

 

“Não vou comer isso sozinho não!”, Baekhyun exclamou. Minseok não previu seus movimentos a tempo de virar o rosto e não ter o wasabi melando seus lábios. “Sinta a minha dor! Não sei que gosto é pior, disso ou do feijãozinho.”

 

Minseok fez o impossível para que o wasabi não chegasse a seu paladar, mas falhou ao tentar limpar a boca sem que sua língua tocasse seus lábios; o gosto era terrível e mataria Baekhyun por isso. O Byun, por sua vez, estava entretido lendo os comentários que recebiam na  _twitcam_ ; por vezes esqueciam-se que estavam ao vivo para centenas de pessoas e continuavam a brincar como se estivessem apenas os dois no quarto. Depois de dois anos passando vergonha na internet, os dois amigos perderam um pouco do senso do ridículo.

 

“Vocês são bem danadas, não é não?”, Baekhyun comentou. “Que história é essa de ‘limpa os lábios dele, Baekhyun’? Deixa ele sofrer também!”

 

A  _twitcam_  continuou com os dois amigos pagando as piores prendas que podiam imaginar. Minseok não imaginava que um dia iria jogar Just Dance ao vivo para a internet e que todos veriam sua falta de habilidade em dança, mas nada fora pior do que a sessão de exercícios de Baekhyun que o fez cair de cansaço no chão e ficar por lá mesmo. Minseok continuou deitado na cama, com o notebook apoiado em suas pernas dobradas de forma que pegasse parte de seu rosto e o Baekhyun jogado no chão.

 

“Há quanto tempo nós estamos nessa _twitcam_ , gente?”, Minseok perguntou. “Já faz mais de uma hora! Vocês não cansam de nos ver passando vergonha? Acho que eu nunca mais volto para a internet depois disso.”

 

“Esqueçam as fanfics, suas malévolas!”, Baekhyun gritou. “Vocês não nos amam!”

 

Os comentários voltaram a surgir com dezenas de declarações de amor e pessoas comentando que apenas os faziam sofrer porque era um jeitinho novo de demonstrar amor. Minseok leu os comentários para Baekhyun, ainda se recusando a sair de seu tapete, que resmungou que não gostava desse tipo de amor, preferia muito mais aquele que lhe era dispensado em comentários em suas fanfics. Em contrapartida, recebeu diversos comentários dizendo que era vingança por não ter atualização recente.

 

“Vocês são uns mercenários”, Baekhyun comentou, apoiando os braços na cama ao lado do rosto de Minseok. “Olha ali, tem um desafio novo!”

 

Minseok se perguntou porque Baekhyun ainda procurava um desafio novo, se estava tão cansado ainda de sua falha tentativa de exercitar-se.

 

Ajeitou o notebook para que pudesse voltar os comentários e ler o novo desafio, arrependendo-se no momento seguinte. Minseok sabia que isso aconteceria, conhecia seus leitores, sabia de cada mente maligna que Baekhyun acabou influenciando. O mais novo leu o desafio com mais calma e um sorriso traquinas surgiu em seu rosto; Minseok não gostou nada da ideia.

 

“Encenem a cena de romance da última dramione postada”, Minseok releu apenas para ter certeza que seus olhos não o enganavam. “Às vezes vocês passam do famigerado senhor conhecido como limite.”

 

“É a forma deles demonstrarem o amor por nós!”, Baekhyun disse em contrapartida. “Vamos lá, Min, você quer ser a Hermione ou o Draco?”

 

Minseok não conseguia acreditar que Baekhyun estava concordando com a ideia, concordando de forma entusiástica! Ele tinha noção do que estariam encenando? O idiota se recordava de que foi ele a escrever a cena de romance entre os dois personagens na última história postada, há tanto tempo que nem parecia ser desse ano? O sorriso quadrado em seu rosto não parecia demonstrar isso.

 

O Kim levantou-se, deixando o notebook no centro da cama e sentou-se em uma ponta, dando espaço para que Baekhyun sentasse ao seu lado. Encarou mais uma vez a câmera, encontrando seu olhar na tela do notebook e percebeu o quanto estava nervoso. Era só uma cena, mais de uma vez Baekhyun e Minseok encenaram brincadeiras que envolviam teor romântico em twitcams no passado, não entendia porque parecia muito pior agora.

 

Baekhyun o encarava em expectativa, deixando a sua escolha o personagem que gostaria de ser. Encarou seu melhor amigo mais uma vez e, tentando esquecer que havia uma câmera gravando e reproduzindo seus movimentos simultaneamente para centenas de pessoas, escolheu o início da cena que encenariam. A cena, pelo que se recordava, era bastante simples: Hermione e Draco se encontram em um dos corredores de Hogwarts durante a ronda da grifinória, trocariam algumas farpas como era de costume entre os dois personagens e Draco acabaria quase a beijando devido a tensão que se instalou entre ambos. Fácil, rápido e simples, se não fosse a cena de quase beijo.

 

“O que faz aqui, Granger?”, perguntou.

 

Baekhyun sorriu contido, já que não fazia parte do personagem. “É meu turno da ronda, Malfoy. Você que não deveria estar fora de seu salão comunal.”

 

Era incrível a capacidade de Baekhyun de entrar no personagem, seu rosto já não demonstrava nenhum resquício de riso e seus olhos estavam concentrados nos seus. Minseok engoliu em seco, resolvendo que também deveria entrar em seu personagem. Draco sorriria em escárnio antes de responder a grifinória e foi exatamente isso que Minseok fez.

 

“E vai ser você a me dedurar, Granger?”, retornou a perguntar, passando um de seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Baekhyun e apoiando-o na parede atrás do menor. Baekhyun manteve os olhos fixos nos seus, a boca levemente entreaberta como se tivesse sido pego de surpresa.

 

“Eu deveria...”, ele respondeu, vacilante. “Não pense que eu não o denunciaria só porque... Porque...”

 

“Porque você não consegue resistir a mim?”, Minseok sussurrou alto o suficiente para que pudessem ouvir. “Confesse, Granger. Você está louca para que eu te beije de novo.”

 

Minseok aproximou seus rostos ainda mais, deixando-os extremamente próximos. Conseguia sentir a respiração de Baekhyun em sua boca e nenhum dos dois parecia se recordar de que ainda havia uma câmera os gravando. De repente, a tensão que se instaurou entre ambos parecia idêntica a do casal de sua história, como se Baekhyun também desejasse que Minseok o beijasse como Hermione desejava. Em nenhum momento seus olhos se desconectaram, até que Minseok voltou à realidade, afastando-se de forma brusca.

 

Sua respiração estava levemente descompassada e seu coração parecia que ia explodir. Baekhyun também voltou ao normal pouco depois, sorrindo de forma envergonhada para a câmera. O mais velho sequer se dignou a voltar a olhar para a câmera, estava envergonhado o suficiente para encerrarem a  _twitcam_  nesse momento, independente de quantos estavam surtando nos comentários pela cena protagonizava – e ambos tinham certeza que estavam.

 

“Eu não quero nem ver quantos  _prints_  vão estar no  _twitter_  daqui a pouco”, Baekhyun comentou tentando contornar o clima envergonhado que pairou no quarto. “Acho que podemos encerrar aqui, não é? Foi um desafio para fechar com chave de ouro. A gente se vê outro dia, pessoal, seja pelo  _twitter_ , por outra  _twitcam_  ou quem sabe nós voltamos com fanfics novas antes do que vocês acham! Tchau, tchau, XiuBaek desliga!”

 

Baekhyun encerrou a twitcam, fechando o notebook e deixando-o mais uma vez aos pés da cama. Minseok não havia dito nada desde que quase trocaram um beijo em frente à câmera e Baekhyun se preocupava com o silêncio do melhor amigo; aproximou-se do rapaz, sentando-se ao seu lado e encarou-o em silêncio, mas Minseok saberia que estava curioso. O Kim, por sua vez, ergueu o olhar para Baekhyun ainda sem respondê-lo, mas com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Era o suficiente para que Baekhyun soubesse que, apesar da vergonha, estava tudo bem entre os dois.

 

“Vou fazer as pipocas, o que você acha?”, Baekhyun perguntou levantando-se da cama. “Você pode escolhendo o filme.”

 

Minseok concordou, deixando-o sair do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Ainda estava tentando entender as reações de seu corpo por estar tão próximo de Baekhyun, apesar de ser uma coisa comum na amizade de ambos, já que o mais novo adorava  _skinship_. Nunca tiveram grandes problemas com abraços apertos ou carinhos mais íntimos, porque sabiam que nunca atravessariam o limite que a amizade impunha.

 

Bom, até agora.

 

Minseok se recordou de como a cena terminava, com Draco afastando-se da grifinória como se recordasse que era terminantemente proibido o que estavam fazendo. Como se ainda não tivesse saído de seu papel, Minseok suspirou pesado, sabendo que, assim como Draco, não deveria estar sentindo nem metade do que realmente estava.

 

Baekhyun ainda era seu melhor amigo, o garoto com quem cresceu junto, era errado pensar dessa forma sobre ele, não é?

 

**. . .**

 

Minseok sabia que estava certo quando pensou que não saberia lidar com seus sentimentos sobre Baekhyun depois de realizarem o desafio na  _twitcam_.

 

Duas semanas se passaram desde que estiveram ao vivo para seus seguidores e, durante os quatorze dias que se passaram, Baekhyun se fez uma presença ativa em seu apartamento. Depois de passarem pelo momento de constrangimento no encerramento da  _twitcam_  e passarem à noite assistindo filmes como se nada tivesse acontecido – muito mais fácil para Baekhyun, claro, que voltou a seu descaramento habitual pouco depois –, os dois amigos resolveram que precisavam voltar a escrever qualquer coisa que fosse durante suas férias e, para que isso acontecesse, fariam as coisas como antigamente: documento do word aberto, coca-cola e bolo de chocolate da mãe de Baekhyun.

 

Durante os quatorze dias que tentaram escrever alguma coisa, poucas ideias surgiram, mas foram produtivas. Os dois escritores estavam novamente animados para mais um projeto, onde relatariam a forma como a amizade entre Harry e Luna aos poucos se desenvolvia em sentimentos mútuos; sempre gostaram de escrever sobre temas cotidianos, que quase sempre conseguem encontrar à sua volta, mas, pela primeira vez desde que começaram a desenvolver suas tramas em conjunto, Minseok sentiu-se mais na pele de seus personagens do que gostaria.

 

Aproveitando o atraso do mais novo, o que já era tão corriqueiro que Minseok só começava a arrumar o apartamento depois do horário combinado, o Kim pegou-se abrindo mais uma vez o arquivo onde estava escrevendo aleatoriamente antes de iniciarem a fatídica  _twitcam_. Ainda não tinha parado para ler suas palavras e o que encontrou não o surpreendeu de imediato: naquele documento do word, poucas palavras eram suficientes para que Minseok soubesse que falava sobre Baekhyun.

 

_“Seu sorriso quadrado é como uma janela aberta para o mais secreto dos paraísos e eu gosto de saber que sou um dos poucos a ter acesso; espero pelo dia em que serei o único a ter a chave para seu Jardim do Éden para que, dessa forma, possamos seguir da mesma forma como começamos: juntos. Seus olhos formam pequenas meias-luas quando sorri e soa um pouco ilusório e quase poético o jeito como me sinto ao vê-los, como se pudesse de fato alcançar a lua._

 

_São sensações que tento reprimir a mim mesmo porque somos amigos há tempos demais para que eu possa estragar as coisas agora, porém aguardo pelo dia em que saberei que se sente da mesma forma. Aguardo pelo dia em que caminharemos em conjunto por um caminho de estrelas rumo à eternidade que nos prometemos tantos anos atrás.”_

 

“Isso ficaria ótimo para o Harry falar pra Luna!”, Minseok ouviu a voz de Baekhyun às suas costas e assustou-se; quando o mais novo chegou e o quanto estava distraído para não ter ouvido sua chegada?

 

“O que você está fazendo aqui agora?”

 

“Você tem tão pouca fé em minha pontualidade que sequer acredita que consigo chegar no horário”, Baekhyun rolou os olhos. “A questão é: por que começou a escrever sem mim?”

 

Minseok não o respondeu, porque sabia que Baekhyun reconhecia cada sinal de quando estava mentindo. Não sabia como seu melhor amigo encararia se soubesse que tinha escrito há algum tempo pensando nele, mesmo que sequer soubesse se tinha algum teor romântico ou não suas palavras. Minseok esperava fervorosamente que seu eu do passado tenha apenas rascunhado memórias, como costumava fazer.

 

“Eu... Eu não queria perder a inspiração”, Minseok deu de ombros. “Você quer começar a escrever já?”

 

“Vamos ver como está o  _twitter_  primeiro!”, Baekhyun discordou, sentando-se ao seu lado. O notebook que estava no colo de Minseok rapidamente passou para as mãos do mais novo. “Eu  _tuitei_  pouco antes de sair de casa que estávamos com um projeto novo, estou louco para ver as reações das pessoas.”

 

Quando a página carregou, os sorrisos surgiram em seus lábios antes que pudessem pensar a respeito; lá estava novamente todo o carinho e expectativa que foram depositados nos dois garotos dois anos atrás, com palavras de encorajamento e felicidade.

 

> **@XiuBaekXiupper:**  NOVA HISTÓRIA, NÃO ME TOQUEM, NÃO PODE SER REAL, postem logo, por favor ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> **@SweetBaek:**  Vocês voltarammmm! Estava já sentindo falta e sem história pra reler, estou ansiosa por esse retorno!!
> 
>  
> 
> **@Sokkie:**  Vocês vão arrasar como sempre! O fandom estava sentindo falta de vocês <3

 

Apesar de todas suas noites mal dormidas e as cobranças que se faziam para não decepcionar ninguém, Minseok percebeu que valia a pena quando lia algumas palavras carinhosas como as que estava recebendo. Nunca recebeu nada por estar escrevendo com Baekhyun além de palavras de carinho e incentivo e dinheiro nenhum no mundo poderia comprar os sorrisos que surgiam involuntariamente em seu rosto sempre que lia algum dos comentários de seus seguidores.

 

Sabia que Baekhyun estava tão feliz quanto, o mais novo sempre foi o mais ansioso para voltar à ativa e cobrou-se muito enquanto estudava para o vestibular, já que não podia escrever com seu amigo. Minseok gostava, especialmente, de vê-lo sorridente enquanto dá F5 constantemente na página do  _twitter_  para carregar novas  _mentions_. O sorriso de Baekhyun era sua parte favorita na figura de seu melhor amigo e nunca se cansaria de observá-lo.

 

“Eles estão esperando pela gente!”, Baekhyun comemorou. “Nenhum deles nos esqueceu, você sempre esteve certo, Min.”

 

“É meu papel como mais velho, você sabe, sempre estar certo.” Minseok sorriu. Baekhyun riu mostrando-lhe a língua numa atitude infantil. “Faz tempo que eu não te via tão sorridente assim.”

 

“Saber que estão esperando por nós me deixa mais feliz em continuar a escrever”, Baekhyun respondeu. “Não tem graça nenhuma se não há alguém para nos dar algum  _feedback._ ”

 

Baekhyun devolveu o notebook para Minseok, que aproveitou para escrever algumas palavras para seus seguidores; geralmente Baekhyun sempre era o responsável por manter as redes sociais atualizadas, já que Minseok nunca soube exatamente como agradecer seus leitores além de continuar escrevendo para eles, mas, dessa vez, o rapaz Kim sente que deve algumas coisas a eles.

 

> **@XiuBaekMin:**  Vocês estão todos sendo tão amorosos com a gente que vamos tentar acelerar ainda mais para voltar para vocês! Esperem ansiosos por nós, xo, Xiumin~

 

Baekhyun riu às suas costas pela forma que escrevia, sempre soube que Minseok não tinha o menor jeito com as palavras fora de um contexto criativo. Resolveram deixar o  _twitter_  aberto para continuarem se encorajando ao ler uma  _mention_  ou outra e voltaram sua atenção pela primeira vez no dia ao documento em aberto onde as palavras de Minseok ainda pairavam.

 

A ansiedade voltou novamente ao rapaz Kim. Ao reler suas próprias palavras, Minseok pensou se  _realmente_  não valia a pena falar com Baekhyun a respeito de como se sente quando estão próximos. Sabia que seu melhor amigo nunca o julgaria, já tiveram essa conversa muito tempo antes e combinaram que no primeiro momento em que percebessem estar passando do limite da amizade – ambos consideravam normal que surgisse algum sentimento além do fraterno se passam tanto tempo juntos – iriam alertar ao outro no momento em que percebesse para que pudessem lidar com isso juntos.

 

Minseok nunca imaginou que esse dia chegaria de fato e, por isso, não sabia o que fazer.

 

Baekhyun estava entretido digitando suas ideias para continuarem a elaborar a trama, os dedos compridos e finos digitando o mais rápido que conseguia; O rapaz mais novo costumava comentar que seus dedos nunca eram rápidos o suficiente para sincronizar com as ideias que borbulhavam em sua mente. Minseok observou-o antes de tomar alguma atitude em relação aos seus sentimentos: observou-o desde seus cabelos pintados recentemente em tons pastéis de rosa até o formato de seu rosto, com o sorriso que não abandonou os lábios vermelhos em momento algum; observou a forma como parecia apaixonado pelo que fazia e como escrever parecia tão importante para si que não poderia sequer parar.

 

Respirou fundo, soltando o ar em seguida. Era agora ou nunca.

 

“Baekhyun”, Minseok chamou. “Podemos conversar antes de continuarmos a escrever?”

 

Baekhyun o olhou confuso, mas deu de ombros e assentiu. “Claro.” Confirmou. “Sobre o que quer falar?”

 

“Eu não sei muito bem... Você lembra da  _twitcam_  que fizemos?”, Minseok perguntou, incerto. Baekhyun assentiu ainda sem entender onde seu amigo queria chegar. “Eu estive pensando nela esses dias, eu queria... Queria entender a forma como me senti em relação a você quando nós encenamos a cena da fanfic. Pareceu normal para mim me sentir nervoso naquele momento porque estávamos realmente próximos, mas eu continuei me sentir igual mesmo depois que deixamos o assunto para trás.”

 

Baekhyun continuou em silêncio, sabia que Minseok gostava de falar sem ser interrompido, mas tinha uma leve impressão de onde chegariam com esse assunto. Sem que o mais velho soubesse, sentia seu coração palpitar mais rápido porque, apesar de toda sua desinibição quando estavam na internet ou quando estavam rodeados de pessoas, Baekhyun estava evitando tocar no assunto porque também estava evitando a forma como se sentia.

 

“Eu continuei pensando sobre isso e eu me lembro de quando nós combinamos que, no momento em que percebêssemos que amizade não era o suficiente, deveríamos conversar um com o outro. Eu acho que o momento é esse, Baekhyun. Acho que o momento onde sua amizade que sempre foi tão importante para mim já não basta mais chegou.” Minseok continuou. “Não quero que me entenda mal, porque você sempre será tão importante para mim quanto no primeiro dia, mas, mesmo você sendo mais novo, parece-me bem mais seguro sobre esses assuntos do que eu...”

 

O sorriso de Baekhyun aumentava a cada palavra ouvida. Minseok nunca foi um rapaz inseguro ou fraco em sua percepção; seu melhor amigo o defendia de qualquer pessoa que o enfrentasse na escola e, mesmo quando saiu e deixou-o completando o ensino médio sozinho, sua sombra ainda fazia sua segurança mesmo que fosse desnecessário. Minseok gostava de cuidar de si porque sentia como se fosse sua obrigação por ser o mais velho e Baekhyun nunca negou seus cuidados porque gostava de ser mimado. O mais novo entre os dois sabia o quanto era perigoso que pudessem evoluir em sua amizade dessa forma, mas, enquanto pudesse ter os carinhos de Minseok para si, Baekhyun não se importava.

 

Ver seu melhor amigo nervoso à sua frente comprovava o suficiente para Baekhyun entender que aquele momento era real. Minseok estava com aquele sorrisinho contido em seus lábios de quando ficava nervoso enquanto alterna entre encará-lo ou continuar a fitar suas mãos. Baekhyun não parou de sorrir um momento sequer, mesmo quando jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Minseok, assustando o rapaz.

 

“Baekhyun...?”, Minseok perguntou de forma incerta. Baekhyun sempre foi imprevisível.

 

“Sabe de uma coisa, Min?”, Baekhyun disse afastando-se o suficiente para que pudessem se olhar. “Eu acho que vai ser muito fácil escrever essa Harry e Luna. O tema que escolhemos se tornou ainda mais especial e importante para mim agora porque ele é mais real do que nunca.”

 

Minseok continuou encarando-o sem saber onde Baekhyun estava tentando chegar. Seu coração continuava a palpitar tão forte que tinha certeza que o rapaz que o abraçava tão forte no momento poderia senti-lo a qualquer momento.

 

“Não vejo problema nenhum se passarmos do limite da amizade, Min.” Baekhyun esclareceu. Seu sorriso se tornava cada vez mais brilhante com a felicidade incontida em suas palavras. “Você sempre vai ser a minha pessoa favorita, com quem sempre vou poder contar em qualquer coisa e você sabe que também pode se apoiar em mim quando precisar. Não estava brincando quando eu te disse que meu amor sempre seria seu, não importa se algum dia eu pensei gostar de outra pessoa; eu nunca te contei porque, pensa bem, é muito vergonhoso, mas eu tinha uma  _crush_  em você faz muito tempo. Imaginei que você nunca pensaria em mim dessa forma, então eu continuei a minha vida normalmente, mas você sempre teve um lugar especial em mim.” As bochechas de Baekhyun estavam coradas enquanto dizia seus sentimentos e Minseok achou-o fofo dessa forma. “Eu também achei que seria normal sentir-me tão nervoso e  _ansioso_  enquanto brincávamos na  _twitcam_ , mas depois eu percebi que realmente queria que continuássemos a cena. Eu realmente queria que você me beijasse aquele dia.”

 

“Nós daríamos mais material para quem nos apoia como um casal do que qualquer fanfic que escrevemos.” Minseok sorriu.

 

“Eu não me importaria nem um pouco.”

 

Seus sorrisos se aproximavam cada vez mais e o clima de nervosismo entre os dois amigos esvaía com o passar do tempo. Sentiam-se à vontade um com o outro, apesar da insegurança nata de estarem dando um passo em direção ao escuro do futuro, mas acreditavam que poderiam encontrar a luz juntos. Sempre foi dessa forma e continuaria sendo assim.

 

No momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, Minseok se sentiu muito bobo em classificar como melhor do que os momentos em que descrevia seus personagens se beijando. O beijo de Baekhyun era  _real_  e não algo que estava imaginando que poderia dar certo; seus lábios eram quentes se moviam sem pressa e sem muita sincronia, mas era o bastante para que pudessem passar os sentimentos que tentavam entregar ao outro, era um beijo onde tentavam mostrar o quanto não queriam que aquele momento terminasse.

 

Separaram-se algum tempo depois, nenhum dos dois se preocupou em saber quanto tempo se passou. Os braços de Baekhyun ainda estavam em seu pescoço e permaneciam ajoelhados na cama de Minseok e, apesar da posição desconfortável e com o notebook perigosamente próximo de cair da cama, os dois amigos continuaram a se encarar felizes e completos.

 

“JK Rowling pode não ter feito o nosso  _otp_  ser real”, Baekhyun comentou com um sorriso trocista, “mas nós podemos encená-lo quantas vezes você quiser e torná-lo real para nós.”

 

“Me parece um plano muito bom.” Minseok concordou.

 

“Na próxima  _twitcam_ eu espero que eles escolham uma cena onde você realmente me beije”, Baekhyun riu. “Eu ia adorar ver a cara de cada um deles quando verem que não vamos dar para trás dessa vez.”

 

Minseok acompanhou o riso de Baekhyun. Nunca imaginou que o mundo de fanfics um dia traria sentimentos como este por seu melhor amigo ou que seria uma  _twitcam_  que os faria perceber que não mais eram apenas amigos, apenas não conseguiam enxergar seus sentimentos por si próprios e precisaram de um pequeno empurrãozinho. Isso não importava mais para Minseok, entretanto; Baekhyun estava rindo enquanto se jogava em sua cama mais uma vez e tudo aquilo já o fazia feliz.

 

Voltariam a escrever suas histórias favoritas, fariam  _twitcams_  com seus leitores onde passariam mais vergonha do que era permitido de forma saudável e ainda teria os beijos de Baekhyun quando quisesse (não se preocupariam em nomear seu novo relacionamento, nunca foram muito ligados em rótulos). A vida parecia perfeita para Kim Minseok.

 

Apanhou o notebook que parecia cada vez mais próximo de sua queda, abrindo novamente a página do twitter. Começou a escrever rapidamente sem deixar que Baekhyun soubesse o que estava escrevendo e enviou assim que terminou. Era o  _tweet_  mais importante que poderia imaginar nesse momento e esperava que cada um dos seus leitores percebessem as mensagens nas entrelinhas; parecia bobo deixar que a intrnet soubesse de cara os motivos de sua felicidade, mas Minseok não se importava, afinal, a internet foi um grande fator decisivo em ter Baekhyun ao seu lado. Deixou o notebook mais uma vez à sua frente, de forma que Baekhyun pudesse ler a mensagem e sentiu o sorriso do mais novo novamente se formando contra seu pescoço.

 

> **@XiuBaekMin:**  Não sei vocês, mas pra gente Dramione é real sim.

 

“Eu quero ser o Draco da próxima vez.” Baekhyun disse, de repente. Minseok o encarou erguendo a sobrancelha. “Você acha mesmo que tenho perfil de ser sempre o inofensivo?”

 

“Honestamente, Baekhyun?”, Minseok retorquiu com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

 

Baekhyun o estapeou, afastando-se e encolhendo-se em uma pose manhosa na cama. Minseok não pôde evitar de rir da cena que presenciava; em um momento, Baekhyun era o rapaz que o beijava e no outro transformava-se em pura birra por não ter seus desejos completamente atendidos (ou uma pergunta inofensiva).

 

“Eu quero ser o Draco!”, Baekhyun esbravejou. “Eu seria um ótimo Draco, você sabe, eu tenho toda essa pose dos Malfoy e–”

 

“Draco Malfoy não faria toda essa sua birrinha”, Minseok resolveu continuar para ver até onde Baekhyun iria e, não diferente do que imaginava, o bico de Baekhyun mais uma vez se fez presente.

 

“Eu vou te mostrar o Draco perfeito que consigo ser, sou melhor que você até interpretando o Draco!”

 

“Acho que podemos marcar a próxima  _twitcam_  onde você me mostrará seus dons e então quem sabe posso reconsiderar deixar de ser o Draco...”

 

Baekhyun mostrou-se imediatamente animado, pronto para apanhar o notebook e marcar a nova  _twitcam_  enquanto seu amigo o continha entre risos. Por mais que adorasse zombar de Baekhyun e cutucá-lo enquanto está manhoso, Minseok sabia que amaria Baekhyun em qualquer personagem que ele escolhesse ser.


End file.
